Don and Jess: The Birth
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Do I really need to say it?


Begin Transmission

Lacy here. All I have to say is THE BIRTH!!!!!

This story is dedicated to Trisha(messersmontana), Sarah(IluvmyTV-ugottaproblem) and Twitch(SimitheDemonicDuck). They helped me come up with the baby's name and I don't think I could have done it without them. Thanks girls!

Disclaimer: I now own one more thing, BABY FLACK!!!!

End Transmission

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don slammed his phone shut.

"Guys I have to get to the hospital." he said.

"What's going on?" Danny asked.

"Jess' water broke and Sam and Stel are driving her to the hospital now." Don said.

"But we all took the subway from Mac's place." Hawkes said.

Cliff pulled a set of keys out of his pocket. "Take my truck." he tossed them to Don but Adam caught them.

"I'll drive." Adam said when he looked at Don's shaking hands.

Don smiled. "Thanks Adam."

Mac pushed them to the door. "Go, we'll meet you there."

Don rushed after Adam out the door and they ran down the side alley to where Cliff parks his truck. Jumping in, Adam started the truck and they tore out of the alley.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess held Stella's as another contraction hit.

"Oh god, how the did Linds do this?" Jess asked.

Stella brushed Jess' hair back. "You'll be fine Jess. Breathe. We'll be at the hospital soon and Don will be there."

Jess groaned. "He'd better be." she breathed out as the contraction passed. "I love my daughter but she better come quick."

Sam looked at Jess in the mirror. "Don't worry Jess, we're just a couple of blocks from the hospital and your doctor is going to be waiting."

"As much as I like Rae I want my husband waiting not my doctor." Jess said.

"He will be Jess." Stella said. "Just breathe."

Sam stopped the car at the hospital and after shutting it off jumped out and helped Stella get Jess out of the car.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Adam slammed on the breaks and he and Don were out of the truck almost before it was off. They raced inside and since Don was too excited to the point where he couldn't talk, Adam asked about Jess.

"She was taken upstairs about five minutes ago." The nurse said. She looked behind Adam. "Ah her doctor just walked in. She can show you the way."

Don and Adam turned to see Dr. Rae Lynn walking towards them.

"Don." Rae said. "I see your daughter is as impatient as you."

Don smiled and since he could talk replied. "What can I say? It's a family trait." Rae nodded and looked at Adam. Don shook his head. "Sorry, Rae this is my friend and co-worker, Adam Ross. Adam this is Jess' doctor Rae Lynn."

The two shook hands and headed for the elevator.

"So Don, why weren't you with Jess?" Rae asked.

"She was at my parents house having her baby shower." Don said. "I was at Cliff's bar with the guys celebrating Adam here becoming a CSI."

Rae smiled. "Well congratulations Adam."

Adam smiled shyly. "Ah thanks Dr. Lynn."

"Rae please. Dr. Lynn is my mother." Rae said. The elevator reached the right floor. "Let's go check on Jess."

Adam looked at Don. "I'm gonna go wait for the others so they know where to go."

Don nodded and clapped Adam on the shoulder. "Thanks for the drive."

Adam smiled. "Go be a father."

Don smiled and raced after Rae. Adam hit the down button and exhaled as he watched Rae disappear. (A/N: Hint! Hint!)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

(A/N: Ok just wanting to put this. I looked up how long a normal labor takes. It kinda confused me cause my siblings and I took under the average amount of time to be born. So I''m going to find a middle ground to have for Jess' labor.)

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Jess was all settled on a bed when Rae and Don walked into the room. She sighed in relief when she saw Don. Don reached her side, took her hand and kissed her.

"Hey babe." he said. "What's happening? She's not due for two more weeks."

Jess smiled. "Tell that to her. She wants to come now and nothing is going to stop her."

Rae smiled at the two. "Jess, I'm gonna take a look to see how far along you are."

Jess nodded and leaned her head against Don's shoulder.

"Well you're about three centimeters." Rae said. "Do you want an epidural?"

Jess shook her head. "No I don't want any drugs."

Don looked at her. "You sure Jess?"

Jess nodded. "Yeah I don't want anything that might harm the baby. I know an epidural is safe but I don't want to risk it."

Rae nodded. "Alright Jess. I'll want you to get up and walk around a bit. I'll go see if your friends and family are here and send them up."

Don and Jess said thank you and once Rae left, Don helped Jess up and they started walking around.

"So you ready to be a mommy?" Don asked.

Jess smiled. "Yeah I am." her smile faded some. "We can do this right?"

Don knew this was coming and was prepared. "Yes we can. I have no doubt that as long as we have each other and our family we'll be able to do this no problem."

Jess sighed. "You knew I was going to ask."

Don nodded. "Danny and Stella warned me Linds had the same fear."

Jess laughed but her breath caught as a contraction hit. Don grabbed her hand and Jess used her free on the steady herself on the wall. Don rubbed her back.

"Breath nice and slow." he said. "There ya go."

Sighing as it passed, Jess started walking again. "Oh she is never going to forget this."

Don laughed. "Yeah my mom still reminds me of what she did to bring me into the world."

Jess nodded. "Mine too but I always thought she was trying to lay on the guilt when I did something wrong."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Rae stepped off the elevator and over to where she saw Adam. (A/N: I know I had Stella and Sam vanish but they just went to call the others and are now back in Jess' room while she and Don walk around)

"Adam." Rae said. "Are your friends here yet?"

Adam faced Rae and nodded. "Ah yeah, Danny just texted me. They're parking and should be inside in a minute."

"Good. It'll still be a bit before the birth but having everyone one here will help." Rae said. "What about Don and Jess' parents?"

Adam scratched his head. "Um their dads were with us at the bar and their moms were at the shower."

"Alright, I'm going to head back upstairs." Rae said.

"Kay, we'll see you up there." Adam said.

He watched Rae get on the elevator and then shook his head before turning back to face the entrance. He saw Mac and the others guys coming towards him with Lindsay, Liz and Marie.

"Hey guys." Adam said. "Come on, Jess' doc just went back up."

Adam led them to the elevator.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Roughly four hours later Jess was ready to push and already doing some serious damage to Don's right hand. (A/N: Really the man is smart enough not to give Jess the hand he writes with.)

"Alright Jess with the next contraction I want you to push." Rae said.

Jess breathed heavily and nodded. Don used his free hand to wipe the sweat off Jess' forehead.

"You can do it babe." Don whispered.

Jess rested her head against Don's. "I'm with Lindsay, we're only having one kid."

Don smiled. "Totally up to you. But let's bring this one into the world first."

Rae got ready. "Ok Jess, it's coming. Get ready to push."

Don moved slightly behind Jess and moved his free arm around her shoulders. He tightened the grip on her hand.

"I'm ready." Jess said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Sitting in the waiting room just down the hall, everyone was waiting. Lindsay had just returned from getting Lucy and asked if they had heard anything.

"It's been about five hours now." Stella said.

"Hopefully Don will be coming to get us soon." Sam said.

Lindsay balanced Lucy on her lap so the small child was sitting up. "Hear that Lucy, you're gonna have a cousin soon."

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Don sat next to Jess with tears in their eyes as their daughter was placed in Jess' arms. She opened her eyes and stared at her parents with her father's bright blues eyes though they did have a bit of brown in them.

"Hey little one." Jess said her voice thick with emotion. "Hi."

Don gently ran his hand over the baby's head. "You have no idea how happy we are to see you."

Rae watched them with a smile. "She needs a name."

Jess looked at Don who met her gaze. "Ashlyn. Ashlyn May Flack."

Don smiled and nodded. "Perfect."

They both looked back down at their daughter. Rae quietly snuck out of the room to get the others. She walked down the hall and saw Adam first.

"Adam." she said.

The group turned. Adam stood up.

"Guys this is Jess' doctor, Rae Lynn." Adam said.

Rae smiled. "I am here to tell you that Don and Jess are now the proud parents of little Ashlyn May Flack." Everyone started cheering. "Come on, I'll take you to them." Rae led the group to Jess' room and she stuck her head in. "Don, Jess there are some people who would like to see you."

Don turned. "Send 'em in Rae."

Rae nodded and held the door open for everyone. They all filed and and stood around Don and Jess. Don carefully took Ashlyn from Jess and held her up.

"I'd like everyone to meet Ashlyn." Don said.

FAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFAFA

Begin Transmission

Ok I'm in tears and not sure why but if I make others cry, sorry. Ashlyn May Flack has been born. That's really all I need to say. Let me know what you think, flame policy stands, though I hope no one flames this story and thanks for reading.

End Transmission

Sarah here! Yeah, I actually got home from our 16-0 football game at 8 somethin' and didn't get to my computer 'til 10 somethin. But, OMG LACY I LOVE IT!!!!! *glomp* You rock!! And, I hope you know that me crying isn't good for the facial wash I just used! *dabs eyes with tissue* Beautiful! Kisses!!~SARAHS~


End file.
